Story Ideas
by everlastingdaydreams
Summary: This is a compilation of stories that I will eventually write.  It's up to YOU, as the readers, to choose what you want to see once my current stories are finished.  Make sure to vote!


**This is a compilation of my story ideas. I'll post a summary of each. This is for in the future, when I finally finish all of my other stories, so that I know what I should start next. All you need to do is post a review with the title of whichever idea you like the most. Whichever idea gets the most votes will be the story I work on after everything else is finished. **

**While it shouldn't be necessary to say this, I will just in case. I posted this, because I plan to write these stories in the future. I hope that no one tries to take these ideas and claim them as their own. I'm not insinuating that any of you would, but I've seen some authors who had their ideas stolen, and I'd rather not be violated that way.**

**Without further ado, here they are. I hope you enjoy.**

_Pushing Boundaries_

Aside from the first time they met, Bella Swan's brother's best friend, Edward Cullen has always seemed to loathe her. But when someone comes after her, her only protection is the man who she can't understand. When she's almost killed, she runs to him and they are forced to put aside their differences to save Bella's life. Can the unknown enemy push them together? Or will he destroy the tolerance they have for each other for the sake of her brother?

_Reaching Destiny_

Alternate Reality. The Cullens never moved to Forks. Bella went through high school dating Jake, but they broke up and Bella left Forks. Eventually destiny has to play out, even if the path to it wasn't always the same.

_Recapturing Inspiration_

Six years ago, Edward Cullen dumped Bella Swan to go in search for fame and fortune. Now, as a rundown rock star, he returned to Forks to find his inspiration. But his inspiration transformed into a cool, sophisticated business owner whose shell he can't seem to crack. Will he be able to win back her love while recapturing the spark that made him famous?

_Shooting Stars_

Bella Swan is an up and coming pop star whose real talent is being overlooked for her sex appeal. Edward Cullen is a popular singer who runs his own record company. Can he convince her to take a chance and step away from the stereotype that she was shoved in to reach her true potential?

_Out Of Character_

When her two best friends surprise her with a ticket on a singles cruise ship, right before her big job transfer to a new city, work-a-holic Bella reluctantly agrees to go. While aboard, she meets a fantastic guy and throws away her inhibitions. She sneaks away without saying good-bye at the end of the cruise, believing the relationship could never last. But what will happen when she meets the man in real life? Will their flare crash and burn, or will they shine together?

_The Rules to Living With a Girl_

When Edward invites Bella to live with him, he realizes that living with a girl is much harder than he'd thought it would be. Numerous nights staying together hadn't prepared him for the changes that he would have to make. Can their relationship survive this big step? (This story would resemble a compilation of one-shots resembling each rule, though it would be based around the same characters and have a beginning/ending. If that makes any sense. )

_One Night's Lack of Inhibitions_

When Bella's fiance gets married to another woman, a week before their wedding, she reacts how any normal person would. She gets stoned drunk and falls into bed with the hottest guy at the bar. Horribly embarrassed, she runs off the next morning before he awakes. But Edward doesn't want to only be a one night stand, he wants the girl he started falling in love with at the bar to be his own. Will Bella give him a chance, or will she work to forget the night that she threw away her inhibitions?

_My Boss Is The Star of My Wet Dreams_

She hadn't been drunk, or high, or anything that would impair her choices. So it must have been just pure insanity. When Bella Swan wakes up in bed with her best friend's brother, both of them totally naked, she decides to leave for college early. Five years later, Bella has graduated and is looking for a job. When her best friend says that she can get her one, Bella didn't realize Edward Cullen would be her boss. Will she be able to stick it out? Or will she run away again?

**Remember to vote for whichever story you want to see.** **But only vote for one, or at the most two, stories. Anything above two votes will not be counted. If I come up with more ideas, which I most likely will, they will be posted onto here also, and included in the vote. Votes will be tallied whenever I decide to start a new story. **

**I also felt I should address my current stories. All of them will be finished, with the exception of Twilight Meetings which is on permanent HIATUS at this moment. SoAaL is my first priority, Tomboy Next Door is my second. The Key to Remembrance and Shining Light in Darkness are my later priorities, that I work on when I get the time, which is rarely as of now but that might change soon. Survivor:Battle of the Exes, I plan to write when I can watch a full season of Survivor at one point, just to make sure I remember how everything works and I can get the rules down. I know, I start way too many things at once, but I have a crazy amount of stuff running around in my head. I just want to assure those who care, that everything will be finished before I'm old and graying. These are simply ideas that I hope to complete. **


End file.
